love an hate its all the same
by DarkAngelAi
Summary: coca kyouku is your typical girl from california but she moves to japan with her mother an finds out shes a mew . . . of course the catch is what happens when she falls in love twice.an her loves are always trying to kill each other.'ichigo-chan i know .


love an hate its all the same

ai-disclaimer anyone?

ichigo- ai-chan doesnt own tokyo mew mew nya

ai-if i did i would own kisshu,pai an taruto there all awesome

cp.1 a whole new country

My name is coca kyouku,im 15,i have waist lenght dark brown hair the color of frest coffee an eyes so green they look like spring its self,i live in california,u.s.a so i have a golden tan unlike the other girls thought mines natural,i love too surf an i have a job at the local zoo,my mom alisa kyoku works for a talent company called dream i used to work there as a singer an was labeled child prodejy singer of my generation a real honor of course when my father died i stopped singing for mother was recently given a promotion an i was so happy for her she had been working on this her whole life til i learned we`d have to be moving to tokyo,japan,an this is where my story begins of how i learned to love an to hate an how i became a part of a superhuman team who protects the world from aliens an most of all why i was crying over the limp body of the person i loved whom was killed by another person i loved...

coca`s pov

'' but mom why japan dont they like eat weird stuff there'' i complained to my mother for about the thousanth time.''honey its a privaledge for me o be promoted internationally i can sponser japanese stars now besides your father was from japan an you already know the language plus were getting a bigger house the company`s paying for it.'' explained my mother exasperated with her hands on her mom was beautiful to say the least with her breast lenght blond hair that curled like no tommarow an bright blue eyes that always seemed to remind me of the ocean.I smiled to myself an walked off down our beachside home into my light blue room white puffy clouds painted across the along the sides of my room brown ups boxes sat stacked waiting to be carried away like the tide only sinking me further under the wave of sadness i felt for leaving this place,besides this is where we all lived together me my mom an my dad,a happy family.I was an only child mom never wanted more than one kid but she always told me how much shes thankful for me,yeah thats my mom alright.I stepped outside onto our balcony an took a deep breath,the mid-summer days sun beated over the ocean glinting off like small pearls had laced the ocean,i was really going to miss this place.'i suppose i kind`ov wonder what japan is like an they do have those pretty kimonos like i wore to the beachside festival' i thought leaning over the white rail the flight me an my mother are taking leaves in 2 hours,me an mom well get on the plane an the ups people will send our stuff over an hour later.''honey come on we have a plane to catch'' my mother yelled from the front door carrying out smaller bags of clothes an various accesseries.''comming'' i yelled back an casually walked to the front door admiring what will be my last vision of this an my mother took one last look at our house before getting in our 4 passanger jeep the color of deep ride to the airport was quick being we were only 30 minutes outside of l.a mainly my mom did most of the talking an went on an on describing our new house an how we were only 15 minutes from tokyo an my school was near-by,i kind`ov tuned her out most of the time an listened to the radeo various hip-hop an rap songs came on to play usually the only music i like to listen too.''look theres the airport did you remember your passport'' my mom asked as we got out of the car an a luggage person got our stuff,some guys came an got our car they were going to ship our car to our house for us.''yeah mom i have my passport its right here'' i flashed the little dark blue booklet with my picture an info on it to her an she smiled an what seemed like forever but was actually 45 minutes of airport security an being lost we found out hanger,we gave the lady our tickets an walked into the huge jet,the flight would be short only about an hour an a half to japan from l. found our seat an got comfotible i sat next to the window,flying always relaxed me,we `ve had to fly a lot for my moms job all around the u.s but this was the first time moving,new country,new home,new friends,new school oh god i hope summer never ends i really dont want to be the new girl from america.''_passangers buckle your seatbelts were taking off''._rang the pilots vioce from the cockpit over the intercom, i just plugged in my earphone an slowly drifted off to sleep.

_i was standing in a room i had never seen before,it was strange like some alternate universe broken pillars floated freely in an green abyss as thought there was no gravity.i stood on the larger one almost like a huge house just floating,i looked around for any signs of life or even a way out but there was nothing.i causiouls took a step forward an began walking down the narrow path way trying not to stray into the various room some open some closed some were even broken in half with peices free floating around.A small sounded startled me out of my fasination,then another sound,people talking,i could hear 3 distinct voices from the end of the hall.i slowly crept down it an looked into an open room the door was cracked an i could see the backs of three people only they werent people there ears almost elf-like inhuman.i took one step closer to try to make out what they were saying.''we need a plan to eliminate them'' the tallest one had said.''yeah its not like we havent tried'' complained the medium height one who was floating in a relaxation positon in mid-air as thought he were on the ground.''its only cause you have to be in love with that pink mew hag,it messes up all our plans'' accused the smaller of the three.'mew' i thought in wonder.''shut up shrimp its not like your not in love with that monkey mew'' the middle one yelled.''kisshu calm this plan will be full proof well eliminate the human race once an for all an reclaim our stolen planet'' spoke the taller one who yelled at the middle one named kisshu.'crack'.my heart skipped a beat an small floating branch had floated under my foot an i stepped on three what-ever they were looked back at me.''hey pai looks like we have an evsdropper'' smurked kisshu floating at me.''well just have to find out what all she knows'' spoke the oldest pai who looked at me._

''coca!coca''.''huh what'' i woke with a start my heart was racing i looked at my moms smiling face.''were here'' she anounced standing at the almost empty plane.i stood shaking off the weird dream an ride to our new house was for once quiet,i admired the senery even thought this was a whole new country to me.''look honey were right next to a park an i think thats a cafe'' my mom smiled i looked out the window at the bright pink cafe.'how anyone could put that much pink on one cafe is besides me' i thought.''here we are'' my mother exclaimed happily.i looked up at the 3 story house i knew my room was going to be on the third story,i loved heights ever since i was a house itself was quite pretty a light mom began unloading what we had brought from the rented car an i walked into our new house wich was at this moment empty but the walls an flooring was like a rich persons home almost making me feel uncomfortible.i walked up the stairs past the second floor an into the third floor which was just one room my room.i opened the door an checked out the golden color schemed room when i was sastified i walked back down stairs.''hey mom im going for a walk'' i yelled an she okayed it from somewhere in the kitchen.i grabbed my bag an waked out the door casually,my mom was used to me not being home for hours to days on end sometimes id even sleep on the beach but id always call her eventually,it was like my way of stress relief an she understood that teenagers had to be teenagers so she gave me my space an let go where i please of course i always had money an pepper spray on me just in case.i walked throught the narrow park path an admired the scenery,the sun was setting so everythng was painted with golds an purples that caught my hair an made it shine,along with my natural tan,one my mother would die for thought she had a creamy white complexion i took after my dad with natural tan.''i suppose this place isnt all bad'' i whispered to myself as i watched the last rays of day sneak behind the horizon cloaking the sky in a veil of black,the night was always so pretty.i looked to my left at the gaudy pink cafe,i strolled up it was closed of course.''cafe mew mew'' i read he sign outloud.''what the hell type of name is cafe mew mew'' i asked to myself before shrugging an heading back home taking my time to soak in the slight calming effect this place had on me.i arrived home with a welcome back honey from mom an dinner on the floor then i walked to my room the movers had brought by our stuff earlier ,i hadnt noticed id been out for 3 hours.i took a quick shower in my new bathroom almost the size of my old room whitch i will admit i did like having my own bathroom rather than sharing one with my mom an her hoard of accessaries an hair stuff i couldnt even fit my toothbrush on there.i climbed into my bed thast the movers had brought up it was a cherrywood canopy bed with drapes around the outside so the light from my private balcony wouldnt hurt my eyes ,i had sensitive eyes to sunlight an light changes.i quickly drifted to sleep this time my dreams undisturbed.

chp.2 whats wrong with the people at cafe mew mew!

i awoke to the smell of eggs an bacon an several other breakfast silk pajamas were gold with brown trim an were quickly thrown onto the floor i looked for a different outfit an chose a mid-thigh lenght black mini-skirt an a pink speggetti strap shirt along with pink flats i decided to put a small braid in the side of my hair an tied it off with a red ribbon the rest of my hair hung perfectly straight.i walked slowly down stairs to see my mother cooking in the rather large eqquipted kitchen.''my god mom are you cooking'' i asked her.''hey that oven fire was a one time deal,'' she complained.''what about the frying pan fire,an the thanksgiving turkey,an the christmas ham too ,face it mom your not a very good cook'' i pointed out tiredly.''im a fine cook'' she pouted,my mom did act childish sometimes.''mom'' i asked.''yes'' she asked back.''your pancakes are burning'' i smirked watching her atempt to douse the flame finallly suceeding she gave up cooking an just ate cereal.''i think im going to go look for a job'' i told my mom finishing the bowl of lucky charms in front of me.''oh honey already your always so work your worse than me but okay have fun'' she smiled an began doing my father died in a car accident 2 years ago i began working to keep me preoccupied it wasnt a bad thing i got paid i already had 2 grand saved up for collegeg an 750$ in spending money i didnt really have much to spend it on back at home just banasuits an surf boards.i walked out the door gtrabbing my bag containing my phone fully charged money,a few snacks,bug repelent,sun block an 2 sets of clothes i always kept on me incase i wasnt comming home for a while.'ill go to the park' i thought an headed into the front was 10:00 when i found myself at the center of the park,couples walked around holding hands an exspressing pda,an people walked there dogs.i spotted the cafe,cafe mew mew so i decided by lack of options that i would eat there.''how bad could it be'' i shrugged an headed in that direction.i was greeted at the door by a waitress with green hair in two long braids in a frilly waitress outfit seated me an i learned her name was lettice.'what the hell kind of name is lettice an green hair whats with these people.' i thought but decided not to be mean an kept my mouth shut.i scanned over the menu an chose a simple order of choclate pie an a choclate shake whitch only costed me 20$ freaking dollars.'this place is high-way robbery' i thought eatting the shockingly delicious pie.'okay now i know why its so exspensive'.i watched the other waitresses run back an forth from kitchen to table one girl had fire red hair an a red outfir,another was a small petite girl with blue hair in two buns sitting dow nan drinking what looked like tea,then there was my watiress lettice,an a young girl about 13 or so with yellow hair short an had smaller braids in the back,then there was a tall girl very beautiful with long straight purple hair in a purple outfit thought she seemed a bit anti-social, the last gir lwas about the red girls height she had a pink an cream outfit her hair was light blond an she had pink eyes.'what is with the people at cafe mew mew do they just collect strange people or something' i thought an paided my bill i walked out an sat on a nearby hill laying down an enjoying the day.

ryou`s pov

''are you sure'' asked keiichiro from the other end of the basement.''positive she set off the dna amplifyer'' i typed several codes int oour computer an poped up a screen with a picture of a long haired burnette girl,kyuoku coca.a small beep noise went off an i looked to keiichiro who walked over.i pulled up an areal screen of tokyo an three small dots appeared one gray one green an one orange around them small clear dots appeared.''is it them;; asked keiichiro.i nodded.''yeah there near at the other end of the park'' i said but noticed a small golden yellow dot right next to them.''shit that girls next to them we have to hurry an unlock her power'' i cursed an set up the red data dna tranfer machine,a red button blinked an i pushed it,''data transfer ...begin'' the computer spoke.''will it work'' asked keiichiro.''it should she has the dna match for it'' i loooked at the blinking gold dot.''ill go tell everyone the cafes closed an the girls the news'' keiichiro said leaving.''i hope this works dad''i spoke aloud.

coca's pov

the ground around me began to shake an tremmer,it didnt bug me much i was used to earthquakes living on a giant fault line back in cali.a huge bright light surrounded me an i jumped to my feet.''what the he..'' i didnt get to finish before it shone brighter an i felt the sensation of an intense heat,that dulled to a light warmth.i opened my eyes an was surronded by various colors of swirling power,i hapened to notice i was naked but for some reason it didnt bug me all that much.''tweet'' came a small sound an a beautiful white turtle dove walked in front of me it looked hurt.i bent down an tried to hold it but before i could it jumped into me wings fully expended.i craddled my chest i should have been freaking out but it was so warm ,comfortible,it felt safe,i lwet this feeling engulf me before it died down an disappeared.

i opened my eyes slowly to see a pink fuzzy think floating in front of me.i sat up an heard screams an shouts echoing from around me.''am i still dreaming'' i asked myself holding my head.''coca coca fight fight'' shouted the pink thing.''fight ,fight what'' i asked feeling stupid for talking to an inadimant object but hey it talked first.''alien alien masha help coca fight'' this thing i assume is masha repeated then opened its mouth an glowed.''ahhh what the hell'' i screamed the sounds of loud crashes becoming closer by the second.''wait you said a-alien i-i have to fight an a-a-alien'' i asked the thing but a small yellow round thing popped out of its mouth an landed on the grass in front of me, a small pendant that had a brown desighn of wings fusing in the middle to make a heart on it a symbol i reconized.''what am i supposed to do with this'' i asked picking it felt warm in my hand an i could feel the power surge within me,it responded almost as if it belonged to me.''coca fight fight'' the thing shouted flying off.''wait what do you mean fight'' i yelled but it was already too far the crash was louder than before an just throught a few trees i decided to go to it after all noone else was around to explain what the hell is going on around here.i pushed throught the trees an bushes the pendant firmly in my hand.''ichigo get that one'' yelled a female voice.''im on it minto'' came another.''its useless to fight koneko-chan why dont you just play nice'' a male voice rang up one i reconized but from where.i ran now an pushed throught into a small clearing an in front of me with his back faceing me was the middle height guy from my dream,,ah kisshu i think his name turned an looked at me confused.''arnt you humans supposed to run away from dangerous sounds'' he asked floating a good 3'' above me.''who are you'' i asked damandingly clutching the pendant firm in my smirked i guess he saw my pendant thing in my hand,i still didnt know what it was for but something told me i shouldnt trust him.''interesting it sems you dont know how to use it that`ll make it easy for me'' he lunged at me.''noooooo!'' i screamed an a bright golden flash engulfed my body stopping him in his tracks.i felt everything melt away an be replaced when i came out of this glowing sensation i opened my eyes an my old clothes were gone.i wore a short hem golden kimono with long off shoulder sleeves,the pendant i once held was now on a gold an brown chocker ,my shoes were completly gone an all i had was a beaded anklet on my right hair had turned lighter almost a cream mocha color an i had a braid in the what really shocked me was the huge snow white wings potrudint from my back.''ahh'' i screamed an fell oh so gracefully on my butt.''w-what the hell ,what happened,what did you do to me '' i screamed in terrior an the black exspression on the boys face in front of smirked.''you might have learned howe to transform but it seems you havent unlocked its full potentual yet angel-chan'' he winked at me an i felt my face heat up red hot.''dont call me that my names coca, kyouku coca not angel'' i yelled at him.''ichigo look'' screamed.'' the cafe waitress'' i asked really the cafe waitresses were now standing in front of me an this guy kisshu.''kisshu leave her alone! she hasnt done anything'' yelled the red waitress whose hair an outfit was now a bright pink.''sorry koneko-chan but this is too easy deep blue wil be pleased if i bring him a mew'' kisshu smirked an grabbed me putting one hand over my mouth an the other around my waist,he hoisted me up a good 3 feet off the ground.i frowned threw his hand an mentally sighed for not bringing my bag with me ,or more importantly my pepper spray.i screamed threw his hand as he suddenly flew up 40 feet in like 3 seconds flat.'noway this freaks taking me anywhere' i thought an i bit down harder than i ever had tasting a coppery flavor,my plan suceeded an he dropped ground aproached fast.''damn bitch'' i heard kisshu curse.'fly fly fly fly fly'' i keep saying in my head.i flapped my ,,my wings vigouresly an finallly i was flying for about 6 seconds before making a rough landing on my already bruised butt.''coca'' screamed the girls running over to me.''stay away from me'' i yelled at them.''look i know its a little more than scary but you`ve been chosen to become a mew mew an save the world from aliens like him'' the pink haired girl explained as her i guess teram members took on the alien guy.''yeah well what if i dont want this'' i yelled angerily at her.'who are they to tell me what im supossed to do'.''what if i dont join'' i yelled.''then everyone you love,the whole world will be destroyed'' she said seriouly.''ichigo hurry'' yelled the blue girl in mid-air .''im comming minto'' ichigo yelled back.''justy think about it, an tell us your anwser tommarow at cafe mew mew at noon''she yelled then ran off doing some little move an destroying this giant mutated rat-like creatyure.i shinned blue an i was back in my old clothes the pendant in my hand.i looked atr them then ran off back where i came i grabbed my backpack my head spinning

i ran home but kept feeling like i was being the time i reached home it was dusk i ran inside an into my room ,mom was gone obviously called into work for tonight.i sat at the end of my bed an ran my hand throught my hair.i looked at my night stand,an picked up a small mom an my dad were hugging me as a small child smiles plastered on each of our faces.''dad so much has happened today what am i supossed to do'' i asked the picture before sighing an heading to the shower.i decided that after today i needed a long relaxing bath.

kisshu`s pov

after the battle i became board an decided to follow the new girl home she didnt seem to notice me but senced my presence,looking around entered a huge house an i watched her enter a room with a conveniant tree placed in front of her balcony with a full veiw of her room.i smirked to myself as she headed to the bathroom.i waited til i heard the shower on before i teleported into her room.i looked at a small picture with a frame that she had been looking at earliar,a women an man stood holding hands with a small girl i assume to be her,i set the picture back down an snooped around but i heard a sweet sound comming from the bathroom.'shes singing' i thought curiously putting my ear to the door an listening to her beautiful voice.

coca`s pov sutekina yuki by me

watashi wa nagai ma anata ni sutekina uta o utau

toku hanarete

michi no basho de

watashi wa nagai ma,sore wa watashi ni dakishime anata no te o toru

totemo atatakaku

watashi wa nani no tame ni wa koko o taiki shuryo shite iru eien no yo

ni omoeru

mafuyu ni furuete samu-sa

shikashi,watashi wa mada anata no koto o omotte egao

watashi wa yuki ga futsu tsuzukeru miru

totemo odayaka

sutekina yuki

kisshu pov

'what a pretty voice,like chimes' i thought then scrambbled an teleported out to the tree after hearing the water turn off.

the door opened an steam floaded the room,she walked out.''oh god no towel'' i whispered to myself smirking at the naked girl in front of me althought the tree shadowed me from her veiw i could see her body was perfect curves in all the right places an a lighth tan,her hair reached her back an was the darkest brown ive ever seen,her eyes thought reminded me of the pictures id seen as a kid of the color of the grass, earth had when my people occupied it,they were so bright green, steam seemed to make her look like a goddess i looked at her perfect chest not huge but not non-esistasnt like ichigo,my eyes trailed downward an i smirked even more at her perfect began getting dressed for bed an lied down i noticed the pendant was in her hand,she held it up like it was something strange to her.'must of brought it in with her' i thought before hearing her voice talking to herself.

''why me'' she asked herself.''me a mew mew,saving the world ,i dont think so'' she sighed an let her arm with the pendant fall looked at the pendant once more which happened to be in the same direction as me.''that boy today, i guess hes an alien,but hes the one from my dream,the other two werent there thought,umm pai an something else'' she pondered this.'how did she know pai he wasnt there,she said dream'.''i better tell pai an see what he`ll say''i spoke aloud an carefully floated out of the tree an into the now night sky looking at her one last time,tommarow you`ll be ours,sleep for now little angel.''i whispered as she fell asleep.i teleported to my realm.

chpt3:my anwser

it was already noon ihad spent most of the day thinking on my anwser,i was running in my kneelenght baby blue halter dress to cafe mew mew on the other side of the park,my mom had to leave for 3 days on work so i was alone.i arrived shortly an walked casually in the cafe that was closed at this hour.''dont worry she`ll come i just know it'' came that girls voice,ichigo i think her name was.''oh coca there you are,see guys i told you she`d come'' ichigo smiled an walked up to me leading me to the others.''so whats your anwser coca will you help us'' she asked with hopeful eyes.i looked away an sighed .''fine but you guys have a little explaining to do'' i said in a complaining voice ichigo an the others smiled.''im ichigo the leader,this is minto,lettice,pudding,zakuro,thats berri,this is keiichiro the cook,an ryou he began this whole thing'' ichigo pointed to everyone each giving a greeting exept ryou whom i strolled up to casually he looked at me questionly.i swung my fist forward an hit him straight in the jaw then dusted my hands off.''now that thats done with what exactly are we'' i asked.''w-what the hell didyou hit me for''n ryou yelled at me.i looked back at him.''that was for ruining all of our lives particually mine'' i smiled sweetly.''u-umm well were called tokyo mew mew an were fused with animal dna an umm we fight the cyniclons or aliens who are trying to destroy our planet or more percicly our species right now our main objective is to find the blue aqua a power source that if in there hands could destroy our planet we cant let them find any'' explained ichigo.

i nodded accepting the anwser.''okay then so why me'' i asked ichigo pointed to ryou.''your dna was compatible to accept the red data dna if it had been oin a person whom wasnt compatible they would of died there bodies would have rejected the dna like a virus'' he explained.i sighed.''so we have to fight'' i asked everyone nodded.''yeah we have to fight'' ichigo nodded in agreement.''an also coca you have to work here'' ryou smirked but i wasnt going to give him the pleasure.''thats fine but im not a waitress ill cook'' i spoke smirking back at frowned.''my dad was a professional cook so i learned from him'' i said the na loud wailing sounded from an alarm.''what the hel is that'' i asked.''the cyniclons'' ichigo yelled ''do you have your pendant with you'' ichigo asked i nodded she an the others ran out an i followed we ran to a large building not far from the cafe.''MEW MEW STRAWBERRI METAMORPHASIS''

''MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHASIS''

MEW MEW LETTICE METAMORPHASIS

MEW MEW PUDDING METEMORPHASIS

MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHASIS

MEW MEW BERRI METAMORPHASIS

they all yelled simotaniously.''transform'' ichigo yelled.''i dont know how,' i yelled back giant mutated monsters surronded us.''you did it before right'' asked minto.''yeah i dont know how i did it then either'' i yelled.''relax an say what comes to your heart'' said zakuro.i took a deep .''MEW MEW CHOCLATE METAMORPHASIS'' i yelled out i felt the familiar melting sensation i came out in the same out fit as last time,an i still had the large angelic like wings.''but how do i fight'' i asked myself an looked to my heart again.''choclate mic'' i yelled placeing my hands above my head an microphone with a brown an gold bow appeared in my hands.i smiled .''now how do i use it 'i asked my self but was interupted by 3 huge mutated things one looked like a rat another a lion an lastly a fish of somekind.i stood frozen in fear.a familiar laught came from behind me.i turned an a tall man floated above me next to him a smaller one.''your pai'' i exclaimed he looked interested at looked to the younger one with pig tails.''tartuto'' he said the smaller one smiled then clicked these balll ground below me vibrated an huge tentical-like vines erupted from below me they wrapped painfully around me an tied my arms down to my side,i dropped the mic which disappeared on floated down to me an looked at me,i glared back.''let me go'' i yelled an struggled but the veins just tightened around me.i couldnt breath.i took short constricted gasps.''coca'' yelled ichigo running torwad me but was stopped by 4 or 5 monsters.''should we kill her'' asked the smaller one tart as the vines tightened even more,any more an id break something.''stop'' i managed to whisper past the pain.i looked up at pai who simply stared at me as thought i were a mere insect.''no. we need her for information'' he spoke.''kisshu mission is completed lets go'' yelled looked at me again an took something out of a pocket he placed it to my pendant.a strong electric current flowed out throught me.i screamed at the painful sensation engulfing my body it felt like he set me on vision blurred an blacked out seeing the girls yelling torwad me.

chpt.4 the meaning of pain an humility

i awoke slowly my head felt as thought someone beat it with a hammer.i went to get up but couldnt,a cold metalic feeling pressed up against my bare skin,my chest an my umm area,an also around my wrists an ankles.i opened my eyes but quickly shut them as a blinding light peirced them painfully not helping my huge headache.i tried again letting them ajust,i looked around skwinting my eyes i saw the three aliens looking at a screen with a bunch of complicated words an graphes.a wave of pain hit my body an i groaned closeing my eyes once more.''hey pai i think shes awake'' came kisshu`s voice.''well duh'' a smaller bratty voice belonging to tart came,i didnt hear pai`s voice but felt his presence walk to the other side of me.'' are all human women this pretty without clothes'' asked tart an i felt a blush come to my cheeks,i opened my eyes kisshu was smirking at me an tart looked more fasinated .''take a picture it`ll last longer ass hole'' i spoke painfully,my throat burned.''if i were you id be nice to me after all theres so much we still have to do'' he smirked almost evilly at me.''kisshu dont be perverted an im the only one doing any tests you to need to sort the information'' pai`s voice came i looked at him he was messing with a bunch of complicated tools an scientific instruments he touched this floating crystal ball thing that glowed where he touched,he tapped several fingers an a strange looking picture came on the giant screen two straight lines with horizantly black lines inside them.''what the hells that'' i asked my voice still hoarse.''could you be a little more civil'' he sighed.''sorry i dont know the meaning of that fucking word'' i smirked he sighed.''this is your dna compaired to our dna'' he explained.''i dont get it they look the same to me'' i asked confused.''thats what im trtying to figure out why were two different species an you differ from your own species so why do you have similar dna to us'' he seemed to ramble to himself.''maybe we should find out throught physical exam'' kisshu smirked touching my stoamach i jumped at his icy touch.''touch me again an ill kill you'' i blushed harder than only was i naked but i was naked in front of a peverted alien a child alien an an alien who wanted to experiment on me. . . just my luck.''kisshu dont touch the subject'' pai scolded not even looking at him.''who are you calling a subject'' i yelled as best as i could.''that would be you angel-chan'' kisshu smirked at me an winked.''yeah not interested elf'' i smiled sweetly an enjoyed him angered raised his hand an hit me over the face i barely felt anything.''kisshu!'' pai scolded again.''that all you got humans hit harder than you'' i teased he went to hit me again no doubt harder but pai caught his hand only 2 inches from my face.''leave both of you i have work to do'' he spoke sternly kisshu smirked at me with a 'well settly this later look' of which i responded to as a challenge,kisshu an taruto left an closed the furtureistic sliding walked over to the insterment again an picked one up he turned a few knobs an clicked some buttons an slid it across my for head i flinched at the freezeing sensation like ice not very comforting for a read the small unfamiliar symbols on the screen an wrote something down on a paper.''how old are you'' he asked me which surprised me out of my own thoughts.''u-uhh 15'' i said akwardly back.i shivered violently the room tempiture must have been 50 something degrees an the only clothing i had was 2 metal restrantes pinning me to the cold metal table.''your cold'' he said it as more of a statement but i anwsered anyway.''its frezeing '' i commented.''space is cold,your planet is hot due to your so called green house effect an global warming'' he said a little tightly i shut up after a few minutes of silence i couldnt take it anymore.''w-why am i h-here'' i asked shakingly my body overcome with breifly looked at me as thought it were obvious.''i mean why not one of the other stronger ahm mews'' i asked quietly.''you knew my name before you met me how'' he asked a little too sternly making me jump.i looked away blushing from his heavy gaze but unlike kisshu an taruto he didnt seem interested in myt body only my anwser.''a dream i had before i got here in japan that is'' i whispered he seemed to ponder this a minute more silence,til he he hit his hand over the table lightly but stilll loud enought to make me jump again looked at me strangly.''why do you do that'' he asked.''do what'' i asked accusingly back.''jump at loud noises'' he looked at me.i blushed.''you try being kidnapped stripped an experimented on it doesnt exactly make you trust a person'' i seemed indifferent about my anwser.'' are you afraid of me'' he asked not looking at me.i blushed harder.''maybe'' i whispered looking away from him,i felt his gaze on me a little longer then looked away i heard him get up an a chill ran up my spine this time not from the cold from fear.i was afraid of him i have always been timid around guys or scared i never really found out why.''he waqlked over with some kind of insterment shaped kind`ov like a collar,he placed it on my right ankle an locked it tightly around three small beeps sounded before it made a click.''w-whats that' i asked a little timid.''a tracker'' he replied hit a small green button,the restrants resided into the table an i covered handed me a dresslike outfit,loking away.''thanks'' i whispered an put it on,it was like a hospital gown only withiout the open back it came dangerously short but seemed to be fine.''i-im decent'' i whispered tugging on the bottom embarassed.i went to stand but was instantly dizzy i began to fall but was caught by face was so close to mine,i felt a dark blush creep on me he lifted me up an stabled me out.''you shouldnt get up so fast'' he coughted.''i-i guess im not going home for a while'' i whispered he nodded.''mother shouldnt worry much but if i dont call in 3 days she`ll look for me'' i whispered to myself.''follow me'' pai demanded an i complied by slowly walking torwad him in my dark green hospital like led me down very complex corridors we passed several alien people who stared at me as thought i were just an insect that they wanted to squash.i instinctivly knew to keep my head down an i unknowingly scooted closer to pai,being most were men an 3 times my took a side-ways glance at me again in that streange look almost like he was curious of my stoped an i almost ran into his back but stopped in touched his hand to the door an it opened he walked inside an looked behind to me i followed him eager to get away from those door shut behind us an i looked around it seemed to be someones room,strange things sat on a huge shelf an various scientific data papers lined a desk i assumed it was pai`s room.''here''he handed me new clothes an again looked away.i changed into them they were a pair of jypsy like pants that were see threw exept for the under shorts,an a shirt like kisshu`s but with out the under shirt it showed most of my stomach.i timidly handed him the gown which he took an put in a near-by trashcan.''sit'' he said of which i complied by more of laying than sitting,he sait down near to me on the desk lined with papers an began working on some of i got bored with watching him work so i looked at some of the stuff on the shelves,small glass orb things sat suspended by nothing in mid air,a few pictures aliens,they were in a cave an a women was hugging pai.''is that your mother'' i asked in a wehisper pai seemde tyo have forgotten i was there cause he looked angry an being disturbed he looked to the picuture an turned back to his work.''yeah'' he said.i smiled lightly.''shes pretty,you look a lot like her.'' i whispered even thought it was a one way women had long silver hair an dark gray eyes unlike pai`s purple ones.''what about your father'' i asked a little timid on the subject. he looked to me an sighed.''sorry'' i whispered shyly.''he died when i was young'' he said.i looked up at him.''my dads dead too i was too young to remember him but i have a picture,he died in a car accident someone ran hiim off the road during an illegal street race'' i glanced back at me i just gazed at thedark gray celing.''did you like him'' i asked.'i never really knew him'' he responded.''im hungry'' i complained i hadnt eaten since before i went to cafe mew mew god knows when that was ive completely lost my sence of time.''do all human women complaine this much'' he asked althought it was retorical i anwsered.''nope just me'' i somewhat smiled.''lucky me'' i heard him stood up an walked out the door after telling me to 'stay'.''im not a damn dog'' i shouted angerily as he walked out i guess he locked it but i decided to test it slowly an walked over to the dark gray door i placed my hand gently on it an it opened i looked surprised for a moment then i smiled.i peaked out an didnt see anyone in the hall i ran right in the oppisite direction of where pai went.i kept running til i ran out of running space.i stood at the edge of th large platform.i waited for a small step to float my way an i jumped onto it it floated out an i jumped to another an another finally landing on one large enought to lay on it was postioned so i could lie down an noone could see me,i wasnt really trying t escape i just needed something familiar an heights just happened to be the nearest thing,whats better than floating god knows how high over infinate space, nothing.i lied down an closed my eyes taking deep breathes it still hurt to breath from taruto`s stupid thing sqeezeing me i still have bruises all over my body from that along with one on my face from kisshu hitting me.i lied there for what seemed to be ever before pai teleported in front of me he looked mad.i sat up an he back-handed me where kisshu had earliar but much harder than kisshu had he drew fear ran throught me an i froze looking up at him i knew fear in my eyes.''i told you to stay put i spend 2 hours looking for you'' he yelled at me i instinctivly moved away from him for fear of being hit again or grabbed my wrist hard an floated over to the main buillding he began walking very fast a little more than i could keep up with so he was more of pulling me along my wrist firmly in his hand.i tugged on it hard but he didnt let up it felt as thought he were going to break my wrist,tears ran down my face from reached his room an opened the door he threw me in an i landed hard on the walked in an i backed away from him til my back hit the wall.''what the hell were you thinking you could`ov killed yourself are you humans that fucking stupid'' he yelled at me i pushed further up against the wall tears streamed down my face an my right cheek hurt but not as bad as my wrist.i sobbed into my arms quietly not looking at him.i heard him sigh an pace in front of me he pinched the bridge of his nose an sighed again.''you are not allowed to leave this room'' he sounded more stern than angry this time.i looked up to him angerily an jumped up.''why,i dont fucking belong to you'' i yelled an felt myself pushed hard against the wall pai leaned over me one hand against the wall next to my face the other was down near my looked at me angerily an pushed his body close to mine.''yes you do,an i can do as i please to you'' he spoke in a clipped calm tone that scared me even more than his angry tone.i could see the truth in his eyes an knew he would do as he wanted to with me.'' as if id let you'' i whispered angerily he smiled that resembeled a smirk.''you dont know weak you are do you here let me remind you'' he spoke an in a second flat he pined my hands above me an pressed his mouth forceible against mine he stuck his tounge down my throat.i tried to fight him back but couldnt he pinned me hard against free hand ran up my body an forceible grabbed my right breast i gasped at the sudden wave of sensations an felt him grin at pulled back lightly but kept a firm grasp on my chest.''you are weak,without you mew powers you cant do anything '' he whispered into my ear an pulled back instinatly i fell to my knees an wrapped my arms around my chest i kept my head down trying to even my bent down an grabbed my right ankle an attached a chain to it then connected it to the bed an left this time locking the door but not before smirking at my disbelief.'he he could of . . . oh god what have i gotten myself into' i thought an looked at the chain attached to my ankle only about 11 feet long not even enought to reach the door about 25 feet away barely able to get to the restroom i managed to drag the chain below the door an close it locking it in the process.i let my tears fall an i cried to myself,i was scared i thought he`d actually do it.i thought he was going to rape was right thought an that scared me,i was weak i couldnt do anything to stop him even if i tried,here i really was his prisoner an he could do what ever he wanted to me.i couldnt even use my mew powers i didnt have my pendant an i didnt know how to use them i was kidnapped during the last battle i dont even know how long ago that team must be worried,why would they be they`ve only know me a day,but i joined there these thoughts ran threw my mind simotaniously.i heard the door open an i was seiged with fear but instead of going in my direction it sat at the desk.'what will he do to me if i come out' i thought fearfully but i stood slowly an walked over to the mirror to say i looked like crap was an understatement.i had a large bruise on my cheek,i lifted up my loose shirt i didnt have a bra so i was nude underneath this i had a developing bruise on my breast i let my shirt down an looked for a brush i finally found one an ran it throught my hair it came untangled very eaisily an fell silky straight still the color of black cofee.i heard the chair to the desk scoot open an heard footsteps walk torwad me fear seized me an my heart raced,cold adreniline ran threw my veins. the door opened an pai stood at the door looking at me,i glared at him fury set in my eyes along with defiance.''if you are done being a child i have food for you'' he didnt say anything else only walked back to his desk an sat.i looked at the bowl but i didnt trust him.i just glared from the bathroom door.''you take a bite'' i yelled at looked back an sighed.''such a child'' he muttered an took a bite of the food.''there happy or do you want me to test the drink to'' he asked i walked quikly an grabbed the bowl then ran back to the bathroom an closed an locked the door.i ate greedily it was just a bowl of ramen some bread an a drink,i scarfed down the bowl rapidly an bread but poured the drink down the sink refilling it with water an drinking quickly.i opened the door timidly an placed the dishes outside before closeing it an locking it once more.i heard him walk over an pick up the dishes an walk out of the room.i quickly ran out of the room an grabbed a blanket an pillow an ran back in locking the door just to hear pai walk back in again,i heard him sigh deeply. then walk over to the bathroom door.''you cannot live in my bathroom,an i can just teleport in there anyway.'' i heard him speak from the other side of the door.''im not comming out'' i yelled pushing myself up against the large bath tub.''what are you so upset about'' he asked.i ran an opened the door.''that was my first kiss ass hole'' i blushed hard an slammed the door but he caught it with his foot causeing me to fall backwords.i felt a hand wrap around my waist an catch me.i shoved him away an backed up against the tub.''d-dont touch me stay away'' i yelled.''really that was your first kiss i suppose your lucky it was with someone who knows how to kiss'' he grined half smirked at me an i grew increasingly embarassed.''s-shut up'' i yelled ''y-you touched me inappropriatly you b-bastered'' i blushed an yelled.''like this'' he smirk an vanish reappearing in front of me an grabbing my breasts in both his hands an kissing me again only this time it was softer not as forceful that didnt stop me from pushing him away.''then i suppose that was your second'' he smiled i placed my hand gently to my lips but flinched when i touched the cut from his slap earliar.''s-stop that'' i yelled flustered by his out-of-behavior actions.''why'' he whispered his voice stood up straight an looked almost like his normal turned from me an walked out the bathroom pauseing at the door to turn to me.''by the way your going to meet deep blue later'' he smirked an exited the room.i sat shocked byu his kiss an dazed by his words.''WHAT!''.

ai-srry for the formated chpts i know ill try to fix it,reveiw please i need critiques on this story also sugesstions are welcome! ~3


End file.
